Despite the prevalence of mobile devices and laptops, public or shared computers may still be used. Public or shared computers can be found in libraries, schools, hotel business centers, and many times are the only option to get Internet access when travelling outside of the country. However, there are well-known risks with browsing on a public computer. For example, users may forget to logout and leave their sessions active, data from a browsing session may be left in cache after the user leaves, users might accidentally check “keep me signed in” or “remember me” options, and other people nearby might peek, photograph, or record things on the screen.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current security technologies for addressing shared or public computers.